Ennard
Principal = é um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location. Ele é a junção de todos os animatrônicos do jogo. Aparência Ennard é feito dos vários endoesqueletos dos quatro animatrônicos principais de Circus Baby Aluguel e Entretenimento. O fato de apoio são vários olhos que pertencem aos referidos animatrônicos. Ennard parece bastante volumoso em forma humana. Ele também tem dentes longos e nulos que são semelhantes aos do endoesqueleto de Ballora. Sua mandíbula é coberta inteiramente por fios escorrendo. Sua cabeça tem olhos azuis desobstruídos, o da direita parece estar quebrado, inclinando-se em um estilo "preguiçoso". Muitos fios estão soltos ao longo do corpo de Ennard e eles são moldados de diferentes partes dos endoesqueletos dos outros animatrônicos, que possuem fios enrolados que se parecem com o tecido muscular humano, os fios de Ennard parecem uma confusão emaranhada. Alguns fios estão até puxados para as extremidades. Cada mão tem quatro dedos e a ponta deles termina com fios menores. Suas pernas são em forma de molas, a esquerda tem molas menores e cobertas com mais fios, seus pés são semelhantes aos de Circus Baby, mas dos seis fios de seus pés, quatro são juntos e dois são separados - fios como os dedos dos pés. Ambos os braços se assemelham às partes do antebraço do esqueleto humano, a ulna e o rádio. Interessantemente, os olhos ao longo de seu corpo são pertencentes aos outros animatrônicos. Uma lista de olhos identificados é listada a seguir: *Um olho amarelo no biceps direito pertence a Funtime Foxy. *Um olho verde na canela esquerda pertence a Circus Baby. *Um olho cor-de-rosa no lado esquerdo da cintura de Ennard pertence a Bonnie Puppet. *Um olho azul pendurado do lado direito da cabeça de Ennard pertence a Funtime Freddy. *Um olho roxo visto no final real pertence a Ballora. Enquanto Ennard não tem nenhum terno para cobrir seu endoesqueleto, ele é mostrado usando a máscara branca de suporte com quatro placas faciais vista no Módulo Primário de Controle. Ele também veste um chapéu de festa amarelo com listras verdes. A máscara tem orelhas, sobrancelhas vermelhas amarronzadas finas, e um nariz vermelho do palhaço. Como uma máscara real, não cobre toda a cabeça do portador. No meio de seu peito, Ennard também tem um grande botão vermelho semelhante ao de Balloon Boy. As duas únicas vezes em que Ennard não estará com sua máscara são durante os eventos no Auditório Funtime e Partes & Serviço durante a Noite 5 e na sexta cena da penúltima cutscene depois de concluir cada um dos modos V. Hard na Custom Night. Seu botão estará faltando também. No menu Extra, em seu primeiro teaser, na Sala do Scooper durante o Real Ending e no Fake Ending, o lado esquerdo de sua máscara permanece aberto. Comportamento Partes & Serviço thumb|left|O jumpscare de Ennard na sala Partes & Serviço. Ennard aparece na sala Partes & Serviço, na Noite 5. Ele estará disfarçado como Ballora. Ele ficará atrás de Baby e irá atacar se o jogador demorar demais em colocar o código ou se errar algum número do código. Auditório Funtime thumb|left|O jumpscare de Ennard no [[Auditório Funtime.]] Quando o jogador sair da sala Partes & Serviço, Ennard irá acompanhá-lo na escuridão do Funtime Auditorium e irá atacá-lo se o jogador desobedecer as instruções de Baby ou usar a luz. Sala do Scooper No Real Ending, após o jogador entrar na Sala do Scooper, Ennard irá aparecer do lado de fora da sala, só que com sua máscara. Ele, usando a voz de Baby, irá contar ao jogador sobre o seu plano de usar o corpo do jogador para se passar por humano e escapar. Após isso, ele irá ativar o Scooper e matará o jogador. Sala Privada thumb|left|Um jumpscare de Ennard na [[Sala Privada.]] thumb|right|Outro jumpscare de Ennard na Sala Privada. Se o jogador conseguir acessar a Sala Privada, ele deverá se proteger do Ennard até as 6 AM de maneira semelhante à jogatina de Five Nights at Freddy's. Se conseguir, o jogador conseguirá o Fake Ending. Após o último episódio de The Immortal and The Restless, Ennard irá aparecer na sala. Custom Night Ennard não aparece como animatrônico na Custom Night, no entanto, ele aparece nas cutscenes sendo cuspido por Purple Man, e seus olhos aparecem no esgoto. Áudio O grito que Ennard dá ao atacar o jogador na sala Partes & Serviço. Bonnie Puppet nessa mesma sala e Ballora na Galeria da Ballora produzem esse mesmo grito. Arquivo:Bonnie Jumpscare.ogg O grito que Ennard dá ao atacar o jogador no Auditório Funtime. Funtime Foxy nesse mesmo local produz esse mesmo grito. Arquivo:Scream op5-2.ogg O grito que Ennard dá ao atacar o jogador na Sala Privada. Todos os animatrônicos da Custom Night produzem esse mesmo grito, com exceção de Bidybab. Arquivo:Scream op5-6.oga O som que a máscara de Ennard produz quando clicada. Arquivo:FNaFSL_-_Diversos_-_Máscara_de_Ennard.oga Curiosidades *Se considerarmos os jumpscares do endoesqueleto de Ennard e o seu jumpscare na Ultimate Custom Night, ele é o personagem de toda a franquia com mais jumpscares, totalizando 5. **Ele também tem mais jumpscares em um local diferente que qualquer outro animatrônico em toda a série. *A máscara presente no Módulo Primário de Controle desaparece no início da Noite 5, já que foi coletada por Ennard. Entretanto, ele só a usa na Sala do Scooper e na Sala Privada. A razão disso é desconhecida. **Curiosamente, quando a máscara está na sala, ela não possui as orelhas. Talvez elas estejam escondidas na máscara. *O olho direito de Ennard só abre quando ele está na Sala do Scooper e na sala Partes & Serviço. *O nome "Ennard" pode ser uma brincadeira com a palavra "innard", que traduzida significa "entranhas", ou seja, partes internas do corpo humano. No caso, Ennard possui partes dos animatrônicos. **No teaser que revelou Ennard ao público, podemos ver a frase "There's a little of me in every body." ("Há um pouco de mim em todos os corpos."). **No Final Verdadeiro ou Real, Ennard remove a pele do jogador para usá-la, tornando-se "as entranhas" do jogador. *Um dos jumpscares de Ennard é muito semelhante ao jumpscare de Phantom Freddy, onde ele aparece na frente do jogador e se aproxima lentamente. *Ennard é, juntamente com Funtime Freddy e Golden Freddy de Five Nights at Freddy's, o único personagem a ter seu próprio som de jumpscare (enquanto está na Sala Privada). **Entretanto, o som do jumpscare de Ennard foi reutilizado no jumpscare de Funtime Foxy, na Custom Night. **Ennard é também o único animatrônico de toda a franquia a ter mais de um som de jumpscare, com um total de três sons de jumpscare diferentes. *A cabeça do endoesqueleto de Ennard ajusta-se perfeitamente à cabeça da roupa "springlock" na Noite 4. *Estranhamente, os jumpscares de Ennard na Sala Privada estão em uma iluminação diferente, muito semelhante aos de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Não se sabe por que isso ocorrer. *Ennard é um dos dois personagens que apareceram em mais de dois teasers, a outra é Circus Baby. **Porém, ao contrário de Baby, não é preciso clarear as imagens para vê-lo. *Há uma chance incrivelmente rara que, no Módulo Primário de Controle, a máscara de Ennard mude para a cabeça de Lolbit. *A música que toca enquanto o jogador se defende contra Ennard no Final Falso é chamada de "Watch Your 6", provavelmente fazendo referência ao jogador chegar até as 6 AM em cada jogo do FNaF. *Se o jumpscare de Ennard sem máscara for contado, Ennard é um dos dois animatrônicos do jogo a sair da escuridão enquanto dá seu jumpscare no jogador, o outro é Funtime Foxy. *Ennard, junto com Circus Baby, é um dos únicos animatrônicos a não aparecer na Custom Night. **Entretanto, Ennard aparece no minigame final da noite, sendo cuspido por Purple Man até o esgoto, onde os seus olhos podem ser vistos. *Ennard pode aparecer na CAM 01 ou CAM 02 na Custom Night. Normalmente, ao jogar o modo "Angry Ballet", as duas câmeras só mostrarão estática. Entretanto, removendo essa estática, o jogador pode se deparar com Ennard nas câmeras em certos momentos. Isso pode acontecer pelo fato de que a textura de Ennard pode ser usada para indicar a posição de Ballora. Isso pode ser visto neste vídeo. *Nas versões portáteis, Ennard tem somente um jumpscare na Sala Privada. **Isso faz de Ennard um dos dois animatrônicos a terem um de seus jumpscares removido nas versões portáteis de seu jogo, sendo o outro Springtrap nas versões portáteis de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *É possível que Ennard seja parte do corpo de Molten Freddy de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, já que o animatrônico também é composto por vários fios metálicos. **Isso é confirmado no final da insanidade, em que é mostrado em um Blueprint que Molten Freddy é formado por três "unidades", sendo a "unidade 01" Funtime Freddy, a "unidade 02" Funtime Foxy, e a "unidade 03" Ballora. Supostamente, Ennard pode ter expulsado Baby (que agora se tornou Scrap Baby) ou vice-versa. *No teaser da nova Custom Night, Ennard aparece com cílios turquesas ao invés de cílios cinzas e metálicos, como ele tem em Sister Location. **É possível que essa coloração seja apenas um detalhe de iluminação. *Ennard na CAM 03 é muito parecido com Bonnie no Depósito do primeiro jogo. Coincidentemente, os dois quartos são nomeados como CAM 03. *Ennard na Sala Privada durante o Fake Ending é semelhante a Springtrap do terceiro jogo, pois ambos são os únicos animatrônicos que aparecem em todas as câmeras e têm dois jumpscares. Erros *No menu Extra, a sobrancelha direita de Ennard está ausente. **Isso também acontece no fim do Final Falso e no fim do Final Verdadeiro ou Real, quando ele está do lado de fora da Sala do Scooper. *Na sala Partes & Serviço, quando ele executa seu jumpscare, não há animação dele saindo detrás de Baby, fazendo com que ele apareça duas vezes na tela. *Em algumas ocasiões, os fios de sua mandíbula podem atravessar a mandíbula da máscara. **A mandíbula da máscara parece flutuar em algumas ocasiões. *Os fios de Ennard se fecham através de si, ou através das paredes da Sala Privada. *Quando Ennard está na CAM 03, o seu braço direito atravessa a parede. **Na mesma câmera, o seu pé atravessa o piso. ***Esse mesmo erro acontece com Electrobab. |-|UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Ennard em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Ennard1Gif.gif|Ennard no lado de fora da Sala do Scooper. EndoskeletonInParts&Service.gif|Ennard atrás de Baby antes dela ir para a Sala do Scooper. EnnardMaskPRoom.png|A máscara de Ennard no Módulo Primário de Controle. EnnardVent.png|Ennard no Duto de Ventilação da Sala Privada. EnnardVentCloser.png|Ennard no Duto de Ventilação da Sala Privada, muito perto da porta. EnnardRightHallway.png|Ennard no Corredor Direito da Sala Privada. EnnardRightHallwayCloser.png|Ennard no Corredor Direito da Sala Privada, mais próximo do jogador. EnnardRightCorner.png|Ennard no Canto Direito da Sala Privada. EnnardLeftHallway.png|Ennard no Corredor Esquerdo da Sala Privada. EnnardLeftHallwayCloser.png|Ennard no Corredor Esquerdo da Sala Privada, mais próximo do jogador. EnnardLeftCorner.png|Ennard no Canto Esquerdo da Sala Privada. EnnardCloset1.png|Ennard em um dos Depósitos da Sala Privada. EnnardCloset2.png|Ennard no outro Depósito da Sala Privada. Ennard Walking.gif|Ennard se arrastando na sala de Eggs Benedict, antes do Final Falso. Custom Night Minigame EnnardBarf.gif|Ennard sendo cuspido por Purple Man. EnnardEyes.gif|Os olhos de Ennard aparecendo no bueiro. Variados Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Teaser Project10.jpg|O terceiro teaser de FNaFSL, revelando Ennard ao público. Project14.jpg|O sétimo teaser de FNaFSL. Nele, podemos ver a máscara de Ennard. Project14-clareado.jpg|O teaser anterior clareado, revelando a data de lançamento do jogo. Project15.jpg|Uma versão clara do sétimo teaser. Extra FNaFSL_-_Extra_-_Círculo_enorme.png|O círculo enorme que cobre Ennard até que o jogador complete o Final Falso. de:Ennard en:Ennard es:Ennard fr:Ennard Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaFSL) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaFSL)